


When We Are Together, Life Is Better

by blueyeddrabble



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Coming Out, DaiSuga Week 2020, Daichi has nightmares, Daichi makes a gay joke, Daichi's parents are the best, Friends to Lovers, His siblings are amazing too, Iwaoi and DaiSuga are best friends, M/M, Minor ushiten - Freeform, Suga is the gay joke, Suga's parents are homophobic, aquarium dates, some overwatch mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueyeddrabble/pseuds/blueyeddrabble
Summary: My work for DaiSuga Week 2020.Daichi and Suga have moved to Sendai for college together. This is their journey of getting together and exploring their relationship as it goes from best friends to boyfriends.Note: Chapter 4 is the only chapter that is explicit.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was for Day 1 of DaiSuga Week.
> 
> Prompts are Strangers/Roommates. I opted to write Roommates.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Sawamura Daichi and Sugawara Koushi have been best friends since their first year at Karasuno High School. Their friendship has been a steady force that has provided them both with a solid support system. They have had their ups and downs, but they couldn't help growing closer. They decided that being roommates would be the smartest choice for them.The interactions between them started to change whenever they moved to Sendai to go to college together. 

They moved into their dorm, only to be completely surprised that they were sharing the bathroom with the Seijoh ex-captain and ex-vice captain. The dorm was set up in a way where two rooms are joined together via a shared bathroom. It took little to no time for a friendship to spark between the group. As the four of them hung out more and more, Daichi started to realize that the relationship between him and Suga transcended just being friends.

The semester started to uncover some unsaid feelings that emanated from Daichi. Oikawa wasted no time picking up on these feelings. 

“Hey Dai-chan, I have a question for you. Do you like Suga-chan?” 

“Oikawa, of course I like Suga. He’s my best friend. Who wouldn’t like their best friend?”

“No Daichi, I mean do you like him like me and Iwaizumi like each other?” The playful tone that usually laces Oikawa’s voice has disappeared.

“Yeah I do.” Daichi shook as the words left his mouth. He has never admitted his feelings for Suga out of fear of rejection. “I know he’ll never feel the same, so I am just going to keep my mouth shut.” Daichi began to turn red as frustration grew throughout his body.

“Oh Dai-chan, come here.” Oikawa wrapped his arms around his friend. “Let it out. I promise you that Suga-chan loves you like you love him. He looks at you like I used to look at Iwa-chan.” Oikawa started to rub his hand up and down Daichi's back in a comforting pace. “If you ever need to talk about it, me and Iwaizumi will always be here for both of you.” Through a sobbing face Daichi could barely get out a “thank you”, and he continued to sob into Oikawa’s chest.

Weeks passed by since Oikawa held a crying Daichi. Classes got busier. Extracurricular activities started to take up the friend groups free time, so they began seeing each other less and less. The one thing they always did was eat dinner together every night at the cafeteria, unless it was a busy exam week. If exams were scheduled that week, the group would get their food to go and they’d eat in their dorm while studying. One night as Daichi was eating, he spilled his drink all over his shirt. They have seen each other shirtless before, so he stripped off his soaked shirt to put on a new one. His back was turned so he wasn’t able to see the drool dripping from Suga’s mouth as Iwaizumi and Oikawa held back their laughs at the sad display of thirst they just witnessed. 

“Hey guys, I’m going to run to the vending machine, and get another drink. Do you want anything?” 

“Oh I’ll go with you Dai-chan!” Oikawa jumped off the floor and pushed Daichi out of the door.

“Okay Suga, spill. You just gave Daichi the look Oikawa gives me when I just stepped out of the shower.” Iwaizumi gave his signature glare. 

“Uhm so I may or may not want Daichi to destroy me.” Suga felt a blush rising up his face.

“So you just want to have sex with your best friend? There are no other feelings?” Iwaizumi’s face showed how uncomfortable he was at Suga’s choice of telling him he had feelings for his best friend.

“Of course there are other feelings. I love him so much, but I know that it’s unrequited. I can’t risk our friendship.”

“I felt the same way about Tooru. He’s the biggest dumbass in the world, so luckily he doesn’t realize he’s too good for me, and I get to be in a relationship with the most important person on the planet for me.”

“IWA-CHAN!” Oikawa was crying at his boyfriend’s proclamation. “You’re more than good enough for me, I mean who wouldn’t want a relationship with their super hot best friend?” Tooru pulled Iwaizumi in for a kiss. “Fair warning boys, put your headphones on full blast cause I am not gonna be quiet tonight.” Oikawa kept his promise as even at full blast the noise was way too loud for Daichi and Suga to ignore it. 

“Hey Daichi, I want you to know that you’re my most important person.” Suga sighed as he started drifting off to sleep.

“You’re the most important person to me too Suga.” Daichi turned in his bed to face him. “I love you,” Daichi murmured as he fell asleep. Suga was in shock, really wanting to know why Daichi had said that.

Suga got no sleep. The night prior his best friend’s proclamation of love had his head spinning. He wasted no time when he started hearing the alarm in the next room. He busted into OIkawa and Iwaizumi’s room as the two slowly adjusted to be awake. “Alright fuckers, get up. I have to borrow Oikawa.” Suga couldn’t handle these thoughts by himself, and he displayed by yanking Oikawa out of the bed, causing him to crash on the floor. 

“What the fuck Suga?” Oikawa was pissed. Suga knew this, and he decided to not give a fuck.

“Get up, brush your teeth, and change. We are going to get coffee, so I can yell about Daichi saying that he loves me.” With that Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s mouths dropped open.

“What? Uhm Iwa-chan, can you check in on Dai-chan? I want to make sure he’s okay since Suga-chan decided to run into our room at the ass crack of dawn.” Oikawa provided a pointed glare at his friend.

The bell above the door to the cafe chimed as an annoyed Oikawa and a stressed out Suga stormed into the shop. The barista let out a sigh, and started making their drinks as they claimed their regular table.

“Okay Suga, spill. Why did you interrupt mine and Iwaizumi’s morning?” 

“Oh, uhm, Daichi may have...uhm...kind of… sort of-”

“Oh my god, Suga, tell me now before I lose my shit.” Oikawa was tired and pissed off that he got pulled away from his boyfriend.

“Fine…” Suga took in a shaky breath. “Daichi said he loves me, last night.” With that Oikawa sat there mouth open in shock. “He said it and fell right asleep, so I didn’t really do anything about it.”

“Sugawara Koushi, how big of a dumbass are you?” Oikawa was really holding himself back from literally slapping sense into his best friend. “The guy you have been in love with since your first year of high school said he loves you, and you just are ignoring it. Pick up your drink because you are about to go confess to him. If it goes bad, I can always stick Iwa-chan on him, he does like to show off like that for me.” The day dream sparkles that were shining in Oikawa's eyes were all the motivation Suga needed to go face his troubles.

“Fine,” Suga let out a reserved sigh. “If he rejects me though I want Iwaizumi to beat him up and you for making me put my heart on the line.”

“Sure thing Suga-chan.” With that Oikawa grabbed Suga by the wrist and pulled him back to the dorms.

A loud knock on the door pulled Daichi out of his slumber. He got up and groggily made his way to answer the door, and before he realized it a big, silver blur tackled him. 

“Daichi. I love you.” Daichi recognized the voice , and his mouth couldn’t form words when the man of his dreams proclaimed his love.

“Uh…” Daichi could not form his feelings into words. The early morning made Daichi seem more incapacitated as he could feel himself drifting in and out of consciousness. “Suga… I really love you too. I have since our first year of high school.” A blush crept its way onto Daichi’s face as he stared into Suga’s eyes. Without wasting another second Suga brought a hand up to Daichi’s jaw and pressed their lips together. The kiss was not passionate, but the feelings between them were amplified by the long standing feelings. “Wow…” All Daichi managed to get out as their mouths pulled apart. He noticed how red Suga was, and Daichi knew he was the same amount of red.

“That was perfect. I love you so much.” Suga stayed pressed against Daichi, still in a daze that their first kiss produced. 

“I love you too, Suga. I’m tired though. Come back to sleep with me?” Without another word, Suga crawled into Daichi’s bed and they wrapped their arms around each other. “‘M gonna take you on the best date this weekend.” With that their eyes closed as their first day together drifted along with them cuddled together sleeping.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi and Suga have their first date.
> 
> Daichi feels nerves about the changes that will come between him and Suga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 2 for Day 2 of DaiSuga Week!
> 
> I chose the Aquarium prompt!
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

It was Saturday, and Daichi was sweating bullets. He spent the week talking with Iwaizumi about good places to take Suga for their first date. The weight Daichi is feeling is crushing. His nerves have been making him shake. He knows that he has to make up for the three years that they have missed. Sitting in the cramped dorm room holding up what shirt to wear in front of the mirror is what lead to Daichi starting to lose his mind. In just an hour, his life with Suga will change. Confessing was one thing, but actually going out on a date with your best friend is a-whole-nother level. It wasn’t like Daichi was scared of hanging out with Suga, that was something he has done every day since their first year of high school. He was scared of the new advancements that would occur throughout this new phase of their relationship. Holding hands, kissing, and maybe even a little more is all stuff Daichi was looking forward to, but he felt awkward at the thought that Suga was still his best friend. While Daichi was having an episode of inner-turmoil, Suga opened the door to enter their dorm room. 

“Hey Daichi, are you ready for our date?” Suga smirked noticing his date was presently just in a pair of grey sweatpants.

“Oh, uh Suga… I’m not ready right now, I’m trying to figure out what to wear.” Daichi’s upper body started to turn red as a blush crept onto his body.

“Well if you want to wear what you are wearing right now, I’m sure we could have a stay-in date.” Suga winked as he walked up to Daichi pressing a kiss on his cheek. “It doesn’t matter what you wear, I mean you're sexy no matter what you wear. I still remember seeing you all sweaty in your practice shirt and tight shorts during our first year and knowing I was screwed then and there.” That was all Daichi needed to hear to decide on his clothes.

After dressing himself, he and Suga walked hand in hand out of their dorm towards the aquarium. Suga and Daichi already decided that since they knew a lot about each other that just going out and enjoying time with each other was all they needed, and an aquarium was the perfect place for that. The aquarium has never seemed so busy, but Daichi felt perfectly okay with that since it required him and Suga to practically be glued together at the hip. The looks they were receiving made Daichi feel uncomfortable. Daichi has never been one to stand out, so having eyes plastered to him and Suga just because they were holding hands. Suga noticed how uncomfortable Daichi was, and he knew what that was like since his parents are still trying to make him change. Suga definitely didn’t want Daichi to feel the same way he had felt, so he would run up to the fish and smile just to try and brighten Daichi’s day. 

“Hey Suga, look it’s you as a fish.” Daichi laughed as he pointed at a rainbow colored fish.

“Seriously Daichi, a gay joke. You know we are on a date, together, right?” Daichi grabbed Suga’s hand and pulled him close. Daichi pressed a kiss to Suga’s cheek.

“Of course I know we are on a date because you’re the most amazing person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting.” The profession left Suga a little weak in the knees as they continued their date through the aquarium. The next room they were in had tanks of sharks on each wall which freaked Daichi out a little bit. He didn’t know how reinforced this glass was but if it broke he knew he would be screaming like a victim in a horror movie.

“Daichi look it’s you!” Suga smiled, pointing at the tiger shark that was circling in its tank.

“Why is that one me?” Daichi gave a quizzical look.

“Cause just look at how cool it is. Also it is known to have the most expansive appetite out of all sharks, so it eats a lot just like my boyfriend.” Suga stopped the second the word left his mouth. “Uhm sorry Daichi, I uh, I don’t know why I called you that.”

“Because I’m your boyfriend, and you're my boyfriend. It’s that easy.” Daichi gave a reassuring squeeze to Suga’s hand. “I’m glad these changes aren’t as awkward as I’d thought they’d be.”

“Yeah says you, I was the one who just made an ass out of myself.” Suga’s face began to turn red as he saw Daichi begin to giggle.

“Well if we want to talk about looking like a fool, just ask Iwaizumi how much I was freaking out over this date.” Daichi leaned down to give Suga a kiss on the cheek. The two continued their adventure through the aquarium, until they eventually made it to the end and scouted the gift shop for anything they might like. 

“Oh my god Daichi look at it.” Suga was staring in awe at the giant shark stuffed animal. “Daichi I need it. That way when I take my naps, it can still feel like I’m sleeping next to you.” Daichi wasn’t sure what to make of the statement. The implication of being replaced by a stuffed animal is a lot to process, but the sparkle in Suga’s eye when he looks at the shark is more than enough reason to get it.

“Alright, I’ll get it for you.” Without giving Suga a chance to respond, Daichi grabbed the shark and walked up to the cashier. 

The two walked hand in hand out of the aquarium as Suga held the shark close to him. Their first date may not have felt like a date, but the transition into a relationship was going to be easier than either of them expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed please leave kudos and/or a comment.
> 
> Come yell about DaiSuga with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/blueyeddrabble).


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa takes Suga out for drinks to celebrate him dating Daichi. A creep at the bar makes this night wild.
> 
> CW: underage drinking , alcohol, violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 3! This is for Day 3, the prompt I chose is Crime.

“Suga!” Oikawa yelled while walking into his neighbor’s room. “We are getting fucked up tonight!” Suga should have seen this one coming. Of course Oikawa would want to celebrate his friend getting a date with the man of his dreams. Suga wasn’t sure what to expect but as he got dragged out of a cab to enter a bar, he knew that the smile on Oikawa’s face meant they were in for a wild night. 

The bar was a local college hot spot, it was the kind frequented by students for cheap, but strong drinks. Suga hated the lighting. It was so dim you could barely ever see the people you were talking to. Taking a seat at the bar, Suga wasted no time ordering a drink. If he was spending the night on the town with one of his best friends celebrating the fact that he finally got to be with Daichi after three years of pining he was taking the opportunity. Suga’s vodka soda sat on the bar as he and Oikawa began to throw back shots. Leaving a drink just sitting there was never a smart move, but luckily as someone grabbed their drink they knocked Suga’s over.

“Oh I’m sorry about that. Let me buy you another one, I mean you’re too cute to have to pay for your own drinks anyway.” The mystery man whispered into Suga’s ear. 

“Oh don’t worry about it! I’m good, my friend and I are fine.” Suga gestured to Oikawa before throwing an okay sign up with his hands. 

“C’mon, you’re cute, one drink won’t kill you.” Suga had to give it to this guy he was persistent, but all he had to do was give a look to Oikawa to get him off of his back. Oikawa was clearly a little more than inebriated. It was a fact Suga has come to learn, his favorite drinking buddy was a lightweight. Throughout their short time drinking together he also learned that drunk Oikawa was better to have on your side than against you.

“Oh Suga, we need to drink more!” Oikawa shouted out once he finally realized that Suga wanted help. “You know we need to celebrate you finally getting a date with the guy you’re in love with.” The guy visibly stiffened, but he didn’t back down from the challenge. 

“Well he might be the guy you love, but what would you say to a fun night with me?” The guy smirked as he had his hand trail up Suga’s back. 

“I advise you to move your hand from my back. I may look cute, but me and my friend here are more than willing to kick your ass. Our boyfriends will also be more than willing to come up here and defend us.” Suga had a sickening smile on his face. He was begging the man to keep it up. He was really wanting to get into a fight. He didn’t know what got into him, but he had something in his system he needed to get out. The man’s hand slowly drifted down his back towards his ass. “Oh you see, I meant remove your hand from my body, not move it to another part of my body.” Without any other warning, Suga headbutted the man’s nose.Suga knew what was coming next, so he dodged the fist that flew at him. The guy missed his shot on Suga, but his punch managed to connect with Oikawa’s shoulder. The man was terrified as soon as he saw Oikawa look at him. Suga quickly grabbed a random drink sitting on the bar and threw it at the man following up by smashing the glass over his head. In his drunken state, Suga bypassed the fact the glass was plastic. He was so infused in the fight, he didn’t realize when the guy’s friend came up behind him and tackled him. Oikawa’s eyes grew dark at the sight before grabbing a bottle of liquor and smashing it on the assailant’s head. The fight continued even as security pulled the four participants out of the bar and called the police. Suga kept throwing punches until his hands ended up cuffed behind his back. 

“Uhh…” Suga had blood, not his of course, and sweat mixing together on his face. “Good evening officer.”

“Save it. You’re being taken into holding until we figure out what happened here tonight.”

“Fine, but can me and my friend make a phone call?”

“Fine, but make it quick.” With that Suga called Daichi. The phone rang and for a second Suga was terrified that the phone would go to voicemail, until a groggy voice picked up.

“Suga, babe, what’s going on?” It was late into the night, and Suga knew that Daichi was probably asleep, but luckily Suga knew Daichi always would wake up for his phone calls. 

“Uhm Oikawa and I are kind of being arrested, and I need you and Iwaizumi to come get us.” Suga heard the groan come from the other side of the phone. 

“Suga, seriously? Alright, I’ll get Iwaizumi, but you’re coming home with us once we get you.” 

“Sounds good Daichi, and I hope you hurry. They might put me in a cell with the guy who I beat the shit out of.”

“Holy shit. Suga stop it. You’re making me scared…” Daichi murmured out the last bit of his statement.

“I’m sorry Daichi what was that?”

“I said you make me scared and really horny.” Suga could hear the embarrassment seeping through the phone.

“I’ll definitely do something about that once you get me home.” With that Suga ended the call and got into the cop car.

The trip to the station was grueling, and Suga only had to deal with a drunk Oikawa. He knows the trip would be worse for Daichi, who is probably with a tired and pissed off Iwaizumi.

“Suga where are you?” Daichi wasn’t yelling, but his voice was loud enough to carry.

“I’m right here Daichi!”

“Ahh so you’re the boyfriend.” Some guy with a busted up face was talking to Daichi.

“Daichi, this is the reason we are here tonight. This clown thought it would be okay to grab my ass after I asked him to leave me and Oikawa alone.” Suga puffed out his cheeks after making the statement. Daichi couldn’t help but laugh at his boyfriend who looked like a child throwing a fit.

“Suga, I’m not mad at you. This douche definitely had it coming.” Daichi pressed a kiss to Suga’s cheek. “I’m just impressed you only messed up his face that little. I guess we should tell the officers we’re heading home now.”

The man who was still sitting in a cell had his jaw drop. “They’re not just gonna let you walk out of here. You assaulted me.”

“Actually Suga here acted in self-defense. We end up having to bring him in everytime he goes out drinking because creeps like you always push it too far.” One of the cops sitting at a desk said.

“Yeah I’m friends with the bartenders and security at that establishment. I mean Oikawa literally threw a bottle of alcohol at you. You can ask anyone there, I let you off easy. Maybe because the guy I have been pining for finally started dating me, but you’ll be fine. The cuts and bruises are superficial at best.” Suga smiled as he grabbed Daichi’s hand and walked back to their shared dorm with Iwaizumi who had a passed out Oikawa slung over his shoulder. Iwaizumi gave Daichi a look that screamed ‘our boyfriends are awesome’ and Daichi smiled in absolute agreement. 

The group made it back to their dorms, and the fresh air from the walk had helped sober Suga up. The fresh air had an opposite effect on Oikawa who ended up progressing to the stage of his drunkenness where he cries about how he wished Iwa-chan would just propose to him so they could grow old together. Suga and Daichi entered their shared bedroom. Once Suga shut the door and clicked the lock, he was on his knees between Daichi’s legs.

“I told you I was going to make good on my promise.” The smirk Suga gave was enough to signal to Daichi that he was in for a treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed please leave kudos and/or a comment!
> 
> Come yell about DaiSuga with me on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/blueyeddrabble).


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. This is just smut. 
> 
> DaiSuga first time where Daichi is nervous at first, but seeing how Suga reacts as they do more to each other Daichi growas more comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Here is the Chapter 4 for Sweet/Salty day of DaiSuga week.

Suga was never afraid when it came to experimenting with himself. He’s had his own fingers in his ass thinking about Daichi, but being in between Daichi’s legs was more nerve wracking than he could have ever expected. He couldn’t help but be nervous about finally having sex with the guy he has been fantasizing about since high school. Suga gently placed his hand on Daichi’s clothed length, giving a firm squeeze. He could feel that Daichi wasn’t small. In fact, if Suga were to break out the ruler he would say Daichi is well above average. “S-suga” Daichi groaned out. “Can you stop for a second.” Suga’s hand was off Daichi’s length. He knew that making Daichi uncomfortable was the last thing he wanted. He took the seat on the bed next to Daichi. “I’m nervous Suga. I know either of us have done this before, but I just am scared that this will be the point of no return if anything bad does happen between us.” Suga took a look at Daichi’s face seeing the fear. Suga would be lying if he didn’t feel the same, but he knew that Daichi was well worth the fear.

“Daichi, I get it. It’s scary, but I know that you are the guy I have been wanting to do this with. This may be the point of no return, but I don’t plan on ever returning you” Suga pulled Daichi’s head until their lips met in a passionate affair. “Okayi, I am going to suck your dick, and we will see where we go from there. If you get uncomfortable tell me.”

“Suga, you’re gonna kill me. Good thing this will be the best day of our lives.” Daichi pulled Suga into another kiss letting their tongues twirl together, mixing their saliva. Once their lips pulled apart and saliva dripped down onto Suga’s chin, Suga ran his tongue down Daichi’s bare chest as he slowly dropped down to his knees. As he fell down onto his knees, Suga pulled down Daichi’s sweatpants. Suga knew he was packing after grabbing the clothed cock, but in person it was a breathtaking experience. Suga was glad he was on his knees because he could feel them going weak as he reached out to grab the dick. Suga has seen a lot of dicks in porn, but none of the dicks he has ever seen has ever looked as perfect as Daichi’s. 

“Daichi, holy shit. You’re perfect.” Before giving Daichi a chance to respond, Suga swiped his tongue over the tip. Suga wasn’t sure what to expect, but just from licking the tip, he could know that he had found his new favorite activity. The moan that left Daichi’s mouth was a great indicator that Daichi would also be down for turning this into a daily occurrence. Suga was getting lost in his thoughts and was ignoring his boyfriend’s member that was directly in his face. Suga came to as Daichi’s hand grabbed onto the back of his head. Suga gave another quick lick to the slit of Daichi’s head, before engulfing the dick in his mouth. 

“F-fuck… Suga. You feel so good. You’re so fucking hot. Holy shit.” The words were all the motivation Suga needed as he dropped his mouth lower onto Daichi’s cock. The salt from the sweat on Daichi’s body enhanced the experience so much for Suga. The taste was euphoric and was Suga’s newly discovered favorite taste. Suga kept working his mouth around Daichi’s hard member. The dick found its way to the back of Suga’s throat. The sensation of his throat being filled cause Suga to let out a moan. The moan escaped Suga’s mouth, and the vibration caused Daichi to moan. As Daichi moaned, he tangled his fingers in Suga’s hair and pushed his head further down onto his dick. Suga could feel the dick slipping further down his throat, and the burning sensation of deepthroating his boyfriend’s cock was another thing Suga discovered he loved. He heard how great this feeling was from Oikawa, but after experiencing it, Suga knew Oikawa downplayed it so much. “S-suga… how are you so fucking good at this?” Daichi asked the question not expecting an answer, but the groan that went through Suga’s throat gave a sensation that made Daichi come undone then and there as he bucked his hips and released down Suga’s throat. “Holy shit. Suga did you swallow my cum?” Daichi’s face turned even redder as Suga got off of his knees, as he pulled Daichi into a kiss. The kiss allowed Daichi to taste himself on Suga’s tongue as they deepened the kiss. 

“Daichi, of course I swallowed. I want everything you can give me.” Suga’s voice was hoarse after the assault his throat just endured. “We need to do that every day. Holy shit that was so amazing.” Suga’s eyes were still red and watery after his experience.

“I’m not going to let you do that every day because I want your throat to be okay, but there is something else we could do everyday.” With a wink, Daichi lifted Suga up and laid him down on the bed letting his hands drift under Suga’s shirt to rub his nipples and began sucking hickies onto his neck.

“D-daichi!” Suga yelled out at the sensation of having his nipples played with. It was an experience Suga has never had before, and he is so glad Daichi figured out that it was something Suga liked. The nips and sucking on his neck was almost making Suga cum on the spot. Suga tasted so sweet to Daichi. Suga’s neck was turning red around all of the bruises as Daichi continued his assault. It was something that Daichi would never see enough of. As he continued his trail of hickies on Suga’s neck, Daichi reached over to the drawer by his bed and pulled out lube. Daichi popped the cap and began covering his fingers in it. “Suga, take your clothes off. I’m going to make you feel really good.” Without a minute wasted, Suga threw his clothes off and lifted his legs. Daichi rubbed his fingers over Suga’s hole and slowly pushed a finger into his boyfriend. 

“Holy shit… Daichi your fingers are so thick.” Suga couldn’t help the moan that escaped his mouth as Daichi began to move his finger in and out of Suga. Daichi smiled as he fucked his boyfriend with his finger. “Daichi, please I need more.” With that Daichi caught one of Suga’s nipples in his mouth as he slid another finger into Suga’s hole. “Oh shit.” That was all Daichi needed as he started to scissor his fingers inside of Suga. Daichi stretched his fingers to try and loosen his boyfriend, so he wouldn’t be hurt when Daichi railed him. Once Suga started loosening more, Daichi put a third finger in. The third finger entering Suga caused a scream to come out of Suga. Daichi couldn’t help but smile at his boyfriend. Daichi kept fucking Suga on his three, thick fingers, and he was more than ready for what came next. Once the fingers were easily sliding in and out of Suga, Daichi was ready to make Suga scream on his dick.

“Suga can you hand me a condom? I have some in the drawer.”

“Fuck no. I want you to fill me up.” Daichi never knew when this dirty side of Suga came about, but he was more than willing to comply. He already wanted to make Suga feel good, but now he had even more motivation to do that.

“I’ll gladly do that for you baby.” Daichi pressed a kiss to Suga’s cheek as he pressed inside of him. The warmth of Suga encased Daichi as he was fully sheathed inside of his boyfriend. “Holy shit Suga… You feel fucking amazing. Give me a second, so I don’t cum right away.” 

“Daichi holy shit. You fill me up so nice, but I need you to move.” Daichi started to thrust into Suga softly trying to have sex with his boyfriend with as little pain as possible. “Daichi, I know you’re being nice and sweet, but please harder. I want you to have to carry me for the next week. I want you to fuck me.” The look that Suga gave Daichi had all restraint break. Suga could only cry out moans, as Daichi rammed his hole. “F-fuck… D-Daichi.” The tears were forming in Suga’s eyes as Daichi was destroying his ass. Suga’s mouth was opened only letting out breathless screams. 

“Suga, cum for me babe,” with that Suga came covering both his and Daichi’s chest. Daichi didn’t let up after Suga came and kept pounding into his ass. As he was pounding Daichi took his finger and traced it through the cum that covered his chest, and licked his finger clean. Suga still couldn’t speak, but his eyes widened at seeing that sight. Daichi leaned over to lick the inside of Suga’s mouth, making Suga cum yet again. Suga spasmed around Daichi causing him to cum hot and heavy inside of Suga. 

“Suga, oh my god that was amazing.” Daichi was catching his breath after destroying his boyfriend’ ass. “ We definitely need to do that more often.” Daichi pulled Suga into a deep kiss as he caressed Suga’s ass. “How about we get cleaned up and head to bed?” Suga nodded as he had clung to Daichi for him to get carried to the bathroom. 

“Daichi we are definitely doing that everyday.” Suga said as Daichi was wiping the cum from his chest.

As they were cleaning up in the bathroom, Suga heard a knock on the door followed by a yell from Oikawa, “You better fucking get it Suga-chan!” With the embarrassment of their best friends hearing them have their first time, the couple went to bed wrapped in each other's arms, closer than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> Come yell about DaiSuga with me on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/blueyeddrabble).


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stormy day keeps Daichi and Suga in their room. Suga decides to take up one of Daichi's favorite games as a means to grow closer with his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my entry for Day 5 of DaiSuga week!
> 
> This chapter has a lot of Overwatch references and I apologize for that.

The relationship between Daichi and Suga has grown to new levels. Ever since they shared their first night together the love they have begun to experience with each other has blossomed. Suga knew that their love was strong, but he was terrified. The two of them stopped spending a lot of time together compared to what they were used to. Suga decided that he needed to find something that could try to bring them closer together. Suga realized that today was the best day to figure out something that they could do with each other. There was a storm raging outside that kept Daichi and Suga inside their dorm only able to be in contact with Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Suga looked over to see Daichi sitting at his gaming computer. Watching his boyfriend click away on a computer is making him laugh knowing that he can hear Oikawa yelling from the room over yelling for Daichi to fuck it up. Suga could see the joy in Daichi’s eyes as he heard Oikawa yelling for him to do good. It was a look that he hasn’t seen since nationals. 

“Hey Daichi, what game are you playing?” Suga sauntered over to Daichi’s desk, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“It’s called Overwatch.” Daichi answered as he leaned into the kiss. “It’s a first person shooter. I play Reinhardt, he’s a big, german man with a giant hammer.”

“Well the giant hammer part fits.” Suga winked at his boyfriend. Daichi’s face turned bright red at the statement. “Do you play with anyone else?” 

“Oh yeah, I play with Iwaizumi. He’s a badass support player. He plays this old lady called Ana.” 

“Pfft,” Suga let out a laugh. “Are you serious. That seems so fitting for him.” 

“It is. Oikawa, has been thinking about getting the game, so he can spend more time doing stuff with Iwaizumi.”

“That’s such a coincidence because I’ve been looking for something to spend more time with you.” 

“Well go to your computer. I’ll buy the game for you. It feels like we haven’t spent a lot of time together lately, even though we live together. Just school and life getting in the way, I have really started missing my boyfriend these past few weeks.” Suga’s eyes started to water.

“Let’s play this game together babe.” Suga walked over to his computer and booted it up. The game was downloaded, and Suga sat at the desk trying to figure out how to play. “Once you’re done with the tutorial, you can join a group with me and Iwaizumi.” Daichi walked back to his computer. “By the way, Oikawa just joined our group, so I would hurry up.”

“I will!” With that Suga had his gamer tag as SugarAngel and rushed through the tutorial so he could play with his boyfriend and their best friends. Once he finished the tutorial, Suga yelled at Daichi to accept his friend request.

“Hey babe, is this you?” Daichi asked Suga. Reading out the person who just sent him a request.

“Yep. I just finished the tutorial.” 

“Fuck yeah. Let’s play this game.” Daichi couldn't hold back a smile.

“Let’s do it.” With that Suga joined into a group with Daichi, Iwaizumi, and Oikawa. The first match they played put Suga through the ringer. Luckily Iwaizumi was able to carry the team with heals as Suga flew around the map figuring out how Mercy works. Suga decided his best option was to damage boost Oikawa who was playing as Widowmaker. Oikawa was surprisingly hitting shot after shot. Daichi proved to be their most reliable player as Zarya who was always protecting Suga as he flew all across the map. As the storm continued to rage, the four of them kept fucking around in quickplay. Suga kept messing with the support characters and found out that Moira is the best fit for him.

The whole atmosphere changed when they joined a game with a duo whose gamer tags were GuessMonster and Sushiwaka. Oikawa knew the nicknames as soon as he saw them, and he wasted no time yelling. “Ushiwaka, you better not ruin this game for us!” 

“Oikawa, it’s lovely to play with you.” Tendou practically crooned over the chat. “Me and my boyfriend Wakawaka will help you all win.”

The next voice to enter the chat was more than a surprise. “If we all play well together would you all like to join our group? We're just playing together to pass the storm.” Iwaizumi usually never talked unless it was to call out enemies or plans, but the nerves subsided when he realized that they were all friends. Friends was a word that he would use loosely about Ushijiima and Tendou, but he could at least say they were acquaintances. 

“Sounds good, lets roll these fuckers.” Tendou laughed out. With Daichi and Tendou on tank, Oikawa and Ushijima on damage, and Iwaizumi and Suga on support the team looked like they would be ready to be in an esports league. Even with Suga and Oikawa having only about an hour of gameplay, they rolled the enemy team. The games kept coming as the storm started to get worse. 

“Daichi, I am really glad that we started playing together. It’s really nice to see you’re still as reliable in the game as you are outside of it.” Suga’s smile was transcendent whenever Daichi looked over at him.

“Suga I totally get it. You’re as chaotic in the game as you are in real life.” Daichi laughed out at the love of his life.

“Daichi no. I’m trying to be serious here. You seriously are the most important person in my life. It felt like we were drifting further apart as friends since we didn’t play volleyball together. Playing this game is feeling like we are growing close again. It’s nice to have something in common with the person you love.”

Daichi could see eyes forming in Suga’s eyes. “Suga, no please don’t cry. I promise you we weren’t drifting apart. It’s just finals are coming up soon. Today we were supposed to go out with Oikawa and Iwaizumi to the gym to play some volleyball together. We still share it as a passion. We don’t play it anymore, but it’s how we met. I have to owe volleyball a lot for letting me meet the man that I am completely in love with.” Daichi walked away from his computer to pull Suga into a kiss. “I love you so much Suga, and if you want us to have more in common with each other, I will gladly accept any hobbies you want us to share.”

“I think being able to play this game and volleyball with you every once in a while will be perfect, especially if I still get to cuddle with you every night.” 

A noise came on over their headphones. “Suga-chan, Daichi-chan, this is super cute and lovely, but if you dumbasses don’t pick a character soon and we lose, I am walking over to your room and hitting both of you.” 

The threat from Oikawa was enough to have both of them to quickly select a character and get to work on destroying the enemy team. They continued to play until the storm eventually cleared out. 

“Guys the storm’s gone. Do we want to head to the gym for some volleyball?” The smile came through the sound of Oikawa’s voice. 

“Sure. Ushijima, Tendou are you two up for some volleyball? We could do three-on-three.” Iwaizumi asked.

After a pause, Tendou’s voice came onto his mic. “Sounds fun. Wakawaka and I will meet you at the gym. It’s the university one right?”

“Yeah that’s where we are headed.” With that they all disconnected from the game and changed into their gym clothes. As they headed out of their dorm, they didn’t expect to see Ushijima and Tendou exiting a door down the hall. 

“You guys live that close to us?” Oikawa shivered with disdain at the thought of living that close to Ushijima. 

“Yes we do, but let’s just head to the gym for some volleyball.” Ushijima answered dryly. 

The group made it to the gym where the first string volleyball team was starting to clean up. After Oikawa asked them to leave it out, so he and his friends could play, the team decided to stay and at least watch their first game. It was a three on three with Oikawa, Tendou, and Daichi up against Ushijima, Iwaizumi, and Suga. It was a battle. The game finished with a score of 28-26 with Oikawa’s team coming out on top, and the team had their jaws dropped to the floor. The group knew it was from Oikawa’s serves and Ushijima’s spikes. They were surprised whenever the captain asked to talk to all of them.

“After that display, I am personally offended that none of you are on the university volleyball team. I know school and sports can be stressful, but I will talk it over with the coach. I want all six of you on the team after the game you just played.”

Oikawa and Ushijima were smiling from ear to ear. They both failed to get scouted after their failure to go to nationals their last year, so this ws music to their ears. Everyone else was a little more than shocked. Tendou knew he wanted to stop playing volleyball. Iwaizumi knew his goal was to be by Oikawa’s side, and he thought being able to support him once he started trying out for pro teams was what he needed to do. Daichi and Suga gave up on pursuing volleyball as soon as they entered college, but this was a situation they would be more than willing to talk over. This was one decision that they all knew they’d have to think on. They told the captain they’d get back to him with the decision as they left the gym.

“Suga we should talk about the offer. I mean, it’s not an opportunity either of us were expecting. I think we should take it. It takes a lot of time, but I think if we either both join or don’t join it would be best.”

“I totally agree. It’s both of us or neither us. I’m leaning towards the both of us joining.” Suga said, cuddling into Daichi’s chest. 

“Let’s do it then. Having even more reason to be by your side sounds amazing, especially if I get to play with our rivals from high school to make an awesome team .” Daichi pressed a kiss to Suga’s cheek as the two drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi has a nightmare, but he has Suga there to help him through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter of the fic. I had the most fun writing it. 
> 
> This is for Day 6 of DaiSuga week, and the prompt is 3 am.

Nightmares have been a common occurrence in Daichi’s life. When he was younger the nightmares would consist of him coming home to an empty house or all of his friends not knowing who he is. As he got older, the nightmares shifted. They always shifted to pertain to current situations in his life, but they all held one thing in common, and that was being alone. Daichi still remembers the nightmare from highschool that consisted of the entire volleyball team not even existing. Through his current lens he knows that would have been the most crushing thing. It would mean having no way to get close with Suga, or not even meeting Oikawa and Iwaizumi, their best friends, gym buddies, and overall favorite people besides each other. The nightmares came less frequently and were less terrifying. Living in the same room as Suga was a blessing for that when he still had the occasional one about ending up alone. Everytime he would wake up and see Suga’s face the fear would subside and he could drift back to sleep. Then there was the nightmare.This nightmare he was in the middle of the night was another story. 

_The dorm looked eerily empty as Daichi unlocked the door and entered. Entering the door he saw Iwaizumi and Oikawa standing in his room with their arms crossed clearly upset. The thing that really caught his attention was a sobbing sound coming from the bathroom._

_Daichi entered the bathroom to be met with Suga’s tear stained face. “Daichi I can’t do this anymore. We have to break up.”_

Those words sprung Daichi awake. Even noticing his boyfriend calmly sleeping in his arms, he couldn’t calm down. His heart was racing and he was dripping in sweat. He was going to be alone again. He didn’t uwant to be alone. He wanted to love Suga for the rest of their lives. He wanted to be able to spoil him. He wanted to be the one to greet him at the altar after he walked down the aisle. He wanted to grow old and raise a family with Suga. He wanted everything with Suga. He never thought that a breakup would even be a consideration. They have both admitted that from the first conversation they have been longing for each other, but the nightmare has stripped Daichi of all happiness and filled him with dread over this looming thought that Suga might not love him forever. 

Daichi continued to stir in the bed which eventually woke Suga up. “Hey Daichi are you okay babe?” 

“Yeah sorry Koushi, just a nightmare.” 

“You want to talk about it? Or are you going to go back to sleep like normal?” _Back to sleep like normal?_ Suga knew about his nightmares and hasn’t said anything. Daichi began to stare at his boyfriend looking absolutely petrified. “Oh babe, no, don’t be scared. Your mom told me that you get them sometimes when I asked her if there was anything I should know about. She told me you usually fall back asleep after them.”

“Yeah I usually do. I haven’t had one in a while, it's just...” Daichi bit his tongue as he tried to come up with the words. “This one just really is messing with me.” 

“You can tell me what it was about if you want to.” Suga may not have thought Daichi’s nightmares were this bad, but he couldn't have been more wrong looking at his boyfriend’s face right now. 

“It was about us. You broke up with me. I never thought once that ending our relationship was an option, but that nightmare put the idea of you growing bored of me or me hurting you in some way that would make you want to leave me. I hate it. I hate it so much.” Daichi’s face was red as his eyes filled with tears. “ Suga I love you so much. You’re the person I want by my side for the rest of my life. I know it’s selfish, but I just don’t know how else to put it. You’re crazy, you’re fun, you’re the absolute best person I’ve ever met, you’ve been a pillar of support for me, and holy shit if it wasn’t for the fact that we have only been dating for like two months and I don’t have a ring, I would totally propose to you right now. I know it’s stupid, but I just can’t help but feel like I need you.” Daichi didn’t realize it but tears were falling from his face. 

“Daichi , you idiot. You don’t think I feel the same way? Fuck your nightmares. There’s absolutely no way I could ever see myself falling out of love with you. I know we will fight. I know there will be things we disagree on. There’s one thing we have always been good at though and that’s communication. If we do have issues, I know we can talk it out. Fuck your nightmares. Don’t ever let them take you away from me. There will be enough people trying to wreck our relationship, and I don’t want either of us to be those people.” The statement that just left Suga’s mouth made Daichi question who could possibly not want them together. “And as for your idea about a proposal, I mean we still haven’t even told our parents we are dating. A proposal might be a little rushed right now, but one day down the line when you do propose to me, I would be an idiot to not say yes to you.” Suga gave a kiss to Daichi that oozed the amount of love he had for the man. 

“Suga. I don’t think you realize that I love you so much. Everytime I look at you my heart starts beating so fast that I think I’ll die. Everytime we kiss it’s like I’m injected with a shot of pure love and happiness. You cuddle next to me because you get cold while you sleep. You were the person who held me and wiped away my tears when my dog died. You were the person who talked me into staying on the volleyball team our third year. You are my person. Soulmates may or may not be real, but I have no doubt in my mind that you, Sugawara Koushi, the man who I love more than anything else in the world, the man who I want to grow old with, the man I want to raise a family with, are my soulmate.” As the words left Daichi’s lips he saw the tears forming in Suga’s eyes. Daichi placed his hands on Suga’s jaw and gently wiped away the tears that began to drip down Suga’s face.

“Daichi. I hate you for making me cry, but I love you for being the only person to be able to see the real me. You’ve seen me at my worst. You’ve been the person who has gotten me out of jail. You took the punch for me when Iwaizumi thought I was fooling around with Oikawa behind everyone’s back.” Daichi let out a laugh at the memory. He never thought a human being could be so pissed off. “Which can I just say, Iwaizumi is a dumbass. Oikawa is so whipped for him it’s hilarious. He’s as whipped for him as I am for you. You’re the man who pampers me even when I fuck up. You’re the man I want to grow old with and start a family together with. You’re my person. I want you by my side.” Suga began to pepper kisses on Daichi’s face slowly working his way down his neck. 

“Suga, I can’t tonight. I’m too exhausted.” 

“That’s okay Daichi. We could just cuddle and talk about everything we love about each other until we fall back asleep.”

“That sounds nice. I’ll start. I love how determined you are.”

“You can say stubborn Daichi. I know I am. If I had to pick my favorite quality about you. Hmmm.” Suga tapped a finger to his chin as if he were actively thinking. “It would be how resilient you are. You never let anything hold you down, except for me. I find it super attractive and an amazing quality to have.”

“Suga..” Daichi let out a soft gasp at the words leaving his boyfriend’s mouth. “I think your charisma is so amazing. You never let your teammates feel down during highschool. You are so charismatic that it just flows into other people and makes everyone just so much happier.”

“Daichi, that was so sweet. I have to say I do love your thighs. I love how nice they feel, and holy shit you’re entire body is so amazing. Something about having a man who is bigger than me in my corner is so sexy and I love it so much. Don’t get me started on your dick or your ass. You look like a marble statue crafted by the gods and brought to life. To describe your physique in a phrase, it would be a wet dream.” Daichi was flustered at the compliments as Suga sent him a flirtatious wink. “I’m still waiting for the day where you let me top.”

“Suga, oh my god we’ve talked about this. I’m not ready to try it yet. I’m scared to do it. We talked about taking it slow, like one finger at a time slow.” 

“I promise we won’t end up doing anything either of us are uncomfortable with.” Suga cuddled closer to Daichi’s chest, resting his head on Daichi’s pecs. “Daichi, have I ever told you you are the most amazing human being and I love you more than anything else.

“I’m sure you have, but why do you bring it up?”

“Because I love you, but I need to go to the other bed before I literally jump on you and wake up the entire hallway.” 

“Suga, no don’t leave. Please stay in bed with me. Let me hold you tight. You know that I have never been good with sleeping without something to hold.”

“Fine Daichi.” Suga gave a fake sigh. He failed to hide a smile as Daichi’s arms wrapped tighter. “I’m dating such a sap, and I don’t think I could be any happier. I love you so much Daichi.”

“I love you too, Suga.” With those being the last words exchanged in the night. Daichi wrapped his arms tighter around Suga resting his lips on his boyfriend's forehead as they fell back asleep. They were reassured by each other. They knew that whatever life threw at them that they would always have each other. The night stayed quiet, the only noise being the soft snores leaving Daichi’s body.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi and Suga come out to their parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last chapter! Thank you for sticking with me for this fic!
> 
> Here is the final installment for Day 7 of DaiSuga Week 2020.

Suga and Daichi have become closer since that night. That night they realized that they truly would be there for each other no matter what. The two of them decided what their next move was as a couple, and that was to come out. It was a risk they were both willing to take. As long as they had each other, everything would be okay.

The two headed on their way back to their parent’s homes. The train ride felt like an eternity, and Suga thought now was the best time to warn Daichi about what they’d come home to.

“Daichi, I need to tell you something.” Suga’s voice was heavy as he looked up at Daichi. “My parents won’t be accepting of us.” Suga started to get choked up. I” came out to them during high school. When I came to school with a black eye it wasn’t because I missed a volleyball while I was practicing. My dad hit me, he told me that I am a disappointment. He forced me to fix myself. He said as long as I was like this, I would never be his child.” Suga stayed strong telling his story. “My mom never really said anything either way, but if she could just sit back when my dad hit me, I know I can’t trust her to support me.”

“Suga…” Daichi took Suga’s hand in his own and gave him a reassuring squeeze. “I’m not sure how my family will react, but I know that they would be more than willing to let you stay with us.”

“I want to drop our luggage off at your house. Then I want to go to my parent’s house by myself, tell them about us and leave. I want this trip home to be nice, and it will be as long as I’m with you and your family.”

“We will definitely do that. I want to tell my parents first though, so they can at least take you over to your parents, so they can’t try anything.”

“That’s fine Daichi. If anything goes wrong with your family. We are going right back to our dorm.” 

“We will definitely do that.” By the time their conversation was over the train pulled into the station. The two left the train hand in hand only to have something crash into them.

“Dai-nii-chan, Suga-nii-chan!” Two young voices called out. Daichi’s younger twin siblings were two of Suga’s favorite people, but sometimes they ask too many questions. “Why are you two holding hands?” “Yeah why? Mommy says that's what people do when they really like each other.”

“Well, it’s because Daichi and Koushi really like each other.” Another voice added. Daichi and Suga looked up at the voice to see Daichi’s mom standing before them. “It’s about time you boys got together. Let’s go to the car and drop Suga off.”

“Uhm, actually okaa-san, can we stop by my parent’s house. I want to tell them about me and Daichi, but I know they won’t be accepting of us.” Suga was swept into the arms of Daichi’s mom.

“Oh my little baby, of course. You are incredibly welcome in our home.” The hug grew tighter. “I am so glad you two are together. I knew from the day Daichi came home from his first day of volleyball and just kept talking about this guy named Suga that he was head over heels for you. The first night you came over for dinner, and I saw the way you looked at him. I have been waiting since that day for you both to get together.” Daichi’s mom pressed a kiss to both her son’s and Suga’s cheeks. “I’m really happy you two are together. I’ve never seen two people who care so much about each other.” With that, the family got into the car and headed towards the Sugawara household. 

The car parked along the street. They all looked out the window at a nice, suburban home. The Sugawara household seemed picture perfect. I mean they were the perfect family, or so everyone thought. Suga exited the car. It took all of his effort to steel himself as he knocked on the door. When the door opened, Suga was shocked. He saw his father staring at him. 

“What a surprise. You didn’t tell us you were coming. We have guests right now, so maybe you could wait outside for a little bit.” 

“Otou-san, this won’t take long. I just wanted to inform you that I am in a relationship with Daichi. I know you have a problem with my ‘perversion’” Suga put air quotes in order to mock his father. “I will no longer bother you. If you change your mind about me, then I will gladly hear you out. Until then I will no longer deal with the hate that you have given me.” Suga stood tall as he retreated from his father. He wasn’t able to see his mother who stood behind in the doorway. She was wiping away her tears until she ran out of the door.

“Koushi. I’m sorry. I love you baby. Your father is dumb, and I should have done something sooner to let you know I’ll always support you. I know you won’t feel comfortable at home, but I promise you.” Suga’s mom steadied her breath. “I want to do better by you. I will do everything in my power to make sure you have the life you’ll enjoy.”

“Thank you mom. I would love to still have you in my life. I just cannot have dad in my life right now.” Suga smiled at his mom. He gave her a hug as he turned around and headed back to the car. “I’ll be staying at Daichi’s place this break. I can ask his parents about having you over for dinner.”

“I would really enjoy that baby.” Suga’s mom gave a farewell smile as her son drove away with another family. 

“I’m proud of you Suga.” Daichi pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek. “I know that couldn’t have been easy.” Daichi’s mom drove off towards the Sawamura household. 

“Okaa-san, would it be possible to invite my mother over later this week? I told her I would ask, but if you don’t want her there I completely understand.” 

“Koushi, if you want to have her over you’re more than welcome to do so. She’s your mother. I’d be terrible to stand between that relationship.” The rest of the ride was spent with the twins asking questions about Daichi and Suga’s relationship. 

There was a question asked that made Daichi choke as soon as it left his younger brother’s mouth. “Dai-nii-san, is this why you would say Suga-nii-san’s name in the shower before you moved.” Daichi’s mom and Suga both let out a laugh, both knowing exactly what Daichi was doing. 

“That’s exactly right. It’s because Daichi loves me so much, he always thought of me.” Suga answered, ruffling the boy’s hair. The car pulled into the Sawamura’s driveway after that situation got diffused. The two eight year olds ran out of the car to go see the dad as Suga and Daichi grabbed their bags from the trunk. 

“Daichi, Suga. You need to tell your dad that you guys were dating before college.” Daichi’s mom whispered. 

“Why?” Both Suga and Daichi shoot a look of confusion at the woman. 

“Because then he has to make dinner for me everyday this week.” The Sawamura household was pure joy. Mr. and Mrs. Sawamura would spend their nights after work making dinner for their three children and assisting them with homework. Mr. Sawamura worked as a lawyer while Mrs. Sawamura was a pediatric nurse. Their lives were usually hectic, but they always found time for family and for their relationship. “We had a bet going for you guys to start dating. In fact your father was the one who started the conversation about it.”

Suga laughed as Daichi responded to his mother. “Mom, no. We aren’t lying to dad. Sorry you’ll just have to make him whatever he wants for the next week.”

“Oh no I won’t. My baby and his boyfriend are home. This week is all about them. Well except for Tuesday, we need you two to watch the twins. We have date night.”

“Why do you have a date night? You don’t have anything important to celebrate do you?” Daichi asked, raising an eyebrow at his mother. 

“Daichi, you can go on a date whenever you want. That’s the beauty of being in a loving relationship. I thought your father and I raised you to be more romantic than this.” 

Suga laughed before joining in on the conversation. “He is the guy who told me he loved me seconds before falling asleep, so I couldn’t respond.” Daichi’s mom dropped her jaw at that before she began laughing. 

“What’s all this noise out here?” Daichi’s father walked out of the house, the twins wrapping around each of his legs. “Oh Koushi, it’s nice to see you son. Daichi how are you doing?” Daichi’s father was the spitting image of Daichi. They looked almost identical. There were few differences such as the facial hair and the gray hair. Suga always knew that if Daichi aged like his father he absolutely hit the jackpot. 

“Hi Sawamura-san. I’m going to be staying with you guys for the break. I don’t mean to intrude. I could stay somewhere else if you’d want.” Suga greeted, bowing respectfully at the daddy version of his boyfriend. 

“And let my son’s boyfriend stay somewhere else?” No one told Sawamura-san about Suga and Daichi dating. The group stood there trying to figure out how he found out. “Sugawara-san called me and told me about the relationship. He asked me to talk some sense into you boys, and I’m going to do just that.” With that Suga turned pale as Daichi began to approach his father with fire in his eyes. “Boys, you know your relationship will have problems and will not be seen as normal. You know that you won’t be able to adopt children or get married until some major legislative changes come about. You know that you two are perfect for each other.” Suga and Daichi gave each other a look before turning their heads back to Daichi’s father. “I don’t care who you both are with as long as you two are happy. Daichi you are my son, and I can see all of the good qualities that Suga brings out in you. I would have to be heartless to want to tear him away from you. Suga, you have practically become another one of our children. You’re smart, independent, and will always be welcome in this home. As long as you two love each other and are willing to work together to make this relationship good for both of you then that’s all that matters.” He was met with a nod from both Daichi and Suga. “Good because honestly I’ve been rooting for you two since your first year of high school. I still remember the day whenever Daichi got upset because Suga saw Michimiya confess to him.”

“God, dad don’t remind us.” Daichi grew an irritated look on his face. 

“That was our first ever fight. Because you wouldn’t tell me you rejected her.” Suga smiled, interlacing his hand with Daichi’s. “But it’s all fine now because I got you by my side.” 

“Yeah, yeah you do.” Carrying their luggage inside the family sat down for dinner together. They all laughed and talked while eating dinner. The night eventually came to a close for Suga and Daichi who were exhausted from the trip. They went up to Daichi’s room and cuddled together in Daichi’s bed. 

“I love you Daichi.”

“I love you too Suga.” The quiet of the night had the couple drift off to sleep where they belong. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! If you enjoyed please leave kudos and/or a comment.
> 
> Come yell about DaiSuga with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/blueyeddrabble).


End file.
